


Healing Spaces

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon goes to heal <br/>Post TPM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Spaces

There was no one else on the rugged shoreline. Qui-Gon occupied the spot he'd occupied every afternoon for the past month he'd been here. He sat just far enough back on the ledge to avoid getting drenched by the waves as the crashed upon the rock but close enough to feel the spray dance lightly on his skin cooling him. He'd come here to this secluded planet with its craggy mountains and its rough shoreline for a retreat. To heal. To remind himself he was alive. To reconnect with the living force. 

The sun warmed his mostly bare body turning it bronze at he sat and meditated. The wind blew his loose hair back away from his face. The only sounds he heard was the crash of the waves, the wind in his ears and the occasional seabird overhead.

If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the worries and insecurities that had filled him since he woke in a bacta tank on Naboo, leave with each gust of the wind. As if the wind was pulling them from his body. As each one slipped away he could feel more and more the ancientness of the space around him. The fossilized coral gleamed white in the layered windblown rocks telling of the ocean floor the land had risen from and the religious site that sat above him overlooking the bright blue waters spoke of the elders of the past and the present.

He could once again feel the undertones of the force in his mind and body. He could once again hear the murmurs in his mind telling him what he knew to be true. That he would soon be ready to go back and face the aftermath of his near death at Maul's hands and his now Knighted apprentice.


End file.
